


Everything she hoped you'll be

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: Connor recalls the day he first met Felicity, and Mia is trying to deal with the longings for her mom.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Everything she hoped you'll be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> Heyy! Just a little something I wrote. Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Sidenote: the song Mia was listening to is Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons. 
> 
> This is for Lexi. Happy birthday, you legend! I wrote here a little text but then I accidentally deleted it--  
> BUT I just wanna wish you an amazing day. You're such a nice and talented person, you inspired me to start writing and i'm looking up to you. Thank you for everything, I hope you enjoy your special day and get a lot of ice cream;) All my love<3

Connor remembers the day when he met Felicity Smoak like it was yesterday. 

He was quite thrilled, he heard a lot of stories about the Green Arrow and his partner in crime - Overwatch. They (and John) are the reason why he wanted to join knightwatch in the first place. They inspired him to be a hero, to do good, he was thrilled about meeting Felicity Smoak, about helping his dad - he wanted to make him proud. His undercover mission with the Deathstrokes wasn’t enough, at least not for Connor. He couldn’t save JJ. 

So no matter how much his dad told him he was very helpful, got them a lot of info, did a great job - it didn’t matter. Because not only he couldn’t save JJ, he had to do horrible things that he never wanted to do. 

But what he was **not** thrilled about is this mission. He just finished with the Deathstrokes, and now he has to watch someone.

Sure, the girl sounded lovely. But it wasn’t something he was mentally prepared to. He just wanted to grab a bottle of scotch and sit down. 

This feeling disappeared as soon as Connor walked into the little cabin with his dad, somewhere in bloomfield. 

There she was - Felicity Smoak. Staring blankly ahead, holding a cup of tea. And at that very moment, Connor cursed himself. Felicity Smoak lost her husband, and now her only family is gone. Nothing that he did with the Deathstrokes could ever be as worst as the feeling of being alone, the very same feeling that is choking Felicity, tearing her soul apart.

John cleared his throat, drawing Felicity’s attention. Connor just stood silently next to John.

“Oh!” Felicity stood up quickly and rushed to put her cup down. Her hands were shaking, so she tried desperately to rub her hands against each other to stop the shaking, but with no success. She walked towards them, her eyes sparkled and Connor could tell she’s holding back her tears as she hugged John. He hugged her back, holding her softly as she sobbed into his chest.

“It’s okay..” John calmly stroked Felicity’s hair, “We’re gonna get her back. This is what Connor’s here for, okay?”

She let go of him and sniffed, her eyes were red and she was clearly tired. 

“Where are my manners? Hey, I’m Felicity.” She handed her hand to Connor, he gave her a little smile and shook her hand. 

“Yeah, I heard a lot about you.”

“Hopefully only good things.”

“Oh, definitely.”

Felicity let out a shaky breath as she left Connor’s hand and looked into his eyes, “So I assume John told you everything you need to know.”

“Only what my mission is about, but I figured you’ll be able to give more details?” He asked and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“How about Felicity will explain you everything, while I make something? We’re not here for long, but if i’m already here..” John offered and Felicity nodded. She started to walk towards the hall and Connor rushed after her.

“Meet..” Felicity pressed the door handle and pushed it forward, “My daughter’s room.”

The room was painted in green, with beautiful drawing of a pink rose with an arrow wrapped around his stalk. The blanket was folded at the bottom of the bed, with a comic book  **_“Spiderman”_ ** lying on it. There were shelves with many books, a few shoes and two little weights. Just by looking at her room, Connor knew he’ll never meet someone as interesting as this girl. He never met her before, but he just knew it.

“I haven’t entered her room since she..” Felicity spoke, her voice was shaking. Connor turned and looked at her,

“Miss Smoak, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it.”

“Aw, you’re so nice. Just like your father. And please, call me Felicity.” She said with a little smile and Connor smiled back.

“Well, Felicity, your daughter seems like a very interesting person.” Connor looked around him, and she nodded as a response. He watched as she grabbed a framed photo from the drawer and rubbed her finger gently against it, took a few moments before she turned back to him.

“Mia Smoak Queen.” Felicity revealed the girl’s name as Connor looked at the picture. A very beautiful teenager, curly blonde hair, green beautiful eyes laughing as she’s standing behind Felicity. Connor assumed Mia was trying to teach Felicity archery, since Felicity was holding a bow and the girl stood behind her, holding her hands, probably guiding her.

“She’s very beautiful.” Connor noted and then rushed to explain himself, “I mean she’s not only beautiful I bet she’s smart and talented and--”

Felicity chuckled and smiled at him a reassuring smile, “Yeah, I understand. She’s.. she’s everything I hoped she’ll be. She’s brave, smart, talented - the rose here? She drew it. Took her 2 weeks, and sometimes she missed lunches just to continue this drawing- Oh! And that reminds me - she’s very stubborn. She won’t give in or give up until she’ll get what she wants, so there’s that.”

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” Connor responded with a smirk and Felicity chuckled shortly as she put the photo back on the drawer. 

“I really, really appreciate it. Mia is all I have, I can’t risk losing her. I already lost Oliver..” She said as her eyes got filled with sadness.

“Hey, no worries. I’m gonna make sure she’s okay, I promise.”

~~~~

**2.5 years later**

_ “But it was not your fault but mine _

_ And it was your heart on the line _

_ I really fucked it up this time _

_ Didn't I, my dear? _

_ But it was not your fault but mine _

_ And it was your heart on the line _

_ I really fucked it up this time _

_ Didn't I, my de-”  _

“Hey!!” Mia shouted as she felt her headphone gets pulled from her ear. She turned around to see Connor standing next to her with a smirk.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

“Ah, ‘just you’? It’s not **_just me,_ ** it’s Connor Hawke, your partner in crime and the person you’re about to talk to about why are you sad.”

“And what makes you think i’m going to do that?” She asked as she put down her notebook,

“Because I have this.” He revealed to her what he was holding behind his back - a little box with a golden bottom which contained a cake and a bottle of scotch and Mia lit up.

“You, my friend, knows the way to my heart. And I hate you for that, but whatever.” She said as Connor sat down and handed her the stuff.

“So, what’s up?” He asked and took a look at the drawing - a drawing of the first photo Connor saw of Mia, the one where she tried to teach Felicity archery. But of course, Mia noticed, and she grabbed the notebook and threw it at the wall.

“Hey, it was a really good drawing!”   
“And a very private one, thank you very much! What if it was a drawing of.. I don’t know, an ass?”

“Why would you draw an ass?”

“Why would you look at my stuff?” 

“Because I was curious!”

“Didn’t you hear about the saying ‘the curiosity killed the mouse’?” 

“Wasn’t it a cat?”

“Whatever. If you won’t shut up, it will be ‘the curiosity killed the Connor’.”

Connor laughed as Mia smirked at him with mouth full of heavenly chocolate cake, 

“So, talk to me. What’s up?”

Mia swallowed the cake and then put it down, “Can you bring me a glass from the dresser? Bring one for you, if you’d like, I just feel like i’m going to need a drink.”

“Right away.” Connor stood up and went towards a half black-half brown painted dresser. There was a story behind it, and Connor remembered it well. That day when they tried to paint the dresser in black, but Connor couldn’t stop laughing, for some reason. So, it somehow rolled into a fight of colors, and they both ended covered in a lot black - and with a half painted dresser.

**_Ugh, good old days._ **

He took out two glasses and sat back next to Mia, as he handed her one glass and poured some scotch into it.

“Thank you.” She said with a sweet smile and took a sip from it, then she grabbed the bottle from Connor’s hand and poured more into her glass - until it reached the top, and Connor managed to grab the bottle back before Mia got her whole pants wet with scotch.

“Jeez, you’re drinking as if you’re going to tell me that you’re pregnant or something.” He said and then paused with a horrored face, “You’re not pregnant right??”

“No, you idiot. If I was pregnant I wouldn’t have drunk this.”

“Good point.” He said and she took another sip and then a deep breath,

“You know like.. It’s been 5 months since my mother left. Hell, I miss her. And I know she have her reasons, I don’t blame her and i’m not.. I’m not mad at her. I hope she’s happy and peaceful but I just.. I want her back.”

He looked at her, she looked so sad. He hated seeing her sad. All he wanted to do was to take away her pain, but the way to do that was to bring Felicity back, and he couldn’t really do that.

“My mom- she’s the best. She’s like those cool moms, those who will allow you to stay up until late at night and watch a movie with you, or.. Or tell you stories from high school, or will explain to you the whole  _ Harry Potter _ series in 40 minutes, or.. I don’t know, but she was amazing. She  _ is  _ amazing.”

Connor nodded. “Yeah, she is.”

Mia turned to him with a confused look, “You met her before? Back at.. 2019. Or earlier, I don’t-”

“Oh, no. Sadly, I didn’t get the pleasure. But I did meet her back then when you.. left.”

“Wait what?”

Now it was his turn to grab the bottle and pour himself some scotch. “Aha. My dad and I arrived at the cabin, he wanted me to speak with her and get some.. more details about you, more stories.”

“And do you remember that day?” Mia asked curiously and he nodded, “Like it was yesterday. She showed me your room and told me about you.”

She took a sip, “What did she say about me?”

“She told me that the rose you drew on your wall took you 2 weeks and you sometimes missed lunches because of it, and that you’re very stubborn.”

“Of course she would say that.” Mia was about to take another sip when Connor grabbed her glass and rushed to continue,

“But she told me how  you are everything she hoped you’ll be. That you’re brave, smart, talented. That you won’t won’t give in or give up until you’ll get what you want.” He stopped and then looked into her eyes, “And I didn’t understand it then, but now I do. And I agree with everything she said. With you in my life, I never felt alone. I was asked to watch you and protect you just after I finished another undercover mission, with JJ, who failed horribly-- And getting the honour to be the one to keep you safe has changed my life completely. And let me tell you something - I’m proud of you. And your mom is very proud of you too, I know it. I know it by the voice she had when she spoke about you, like you were her princess and means the world to her and that she’ll do anything to keep you safe.You and William, of course, but back then.. I got to know the Felicity who raised Mia. Alone. Just you and her against the world. And You  **_are_ ** her princess. You always will be. I mean, i’m not Felicity, I don’t know what’s going on in her mind, but what I do know is that sometimes Felicity didn’t have to say anything. I could tell by the way she looked at you that she loves you with her whole heart. So, if it helps - I know she really misses you too.”

And then it was quiet. Mia was staring at the floor as Connor spoke.

But it took a few moments, and then she lifted up her head. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was smiling a sad- though beautiful smile. Mia put the glass down and then she just..

**_Hugged Connor._ **

He was surprised, but hugged her back. She was sobbing into his chest, and he couldn’t help it but to think about Felicity sobbing into John back at the cabin. 

“Oh, Connor?” She lifted up her head, still cuddled in his arms.

“Yes?” He asked and she smiled at him,

“It really helps.”

And he was so incredibly happy that for the first time, he was able to help Mia. Not the times where he protected her from getting hit or kept her safe, 

He was able to genuinely help the girl who changed his life. And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
